


Crawl to the light

by BetsyWayne



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, PWP, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: you'll fear what I can do // but you'll never run
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 12





	Crawl to the light

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты не сдерживался, МакКалум.

Мимо Стражей Привена он проходит незамеченным. Неуловимой тенью скользит по крышам и строительным лесам — залечивать раны, оставленные не только войной, но и врагом внутренним, эпидемией, Лондон будет долго; останавливается на балконах, всего несколько коротких секунд — мерный отсчёт ударов сердец, что в спящем умиротворении бьются за тёмными окнами. Его единственная цель — за распахнутым настежь, в немом приглашении, окном временного убежища за плотными шторами, где горит лишь единственный ночник. Сидит в широком кресле, не шевелится почти, легко сошёл бы за мёртвого или спящего крепким сном. О том, что бодрствует и ждёт гостя, выдаёт короткая усмешка.

Воистину, самая странная из присущих доктору Риду зависимостей — необходимость. Быть здесь, рядом с человеком, который с удовольствием узрел бы его безжизненное, преданное огню тело, в стане врагов, беспощадных и куда более жестоких, чем те, на кого им довелось охотиться.

Джеффри понятия не имеет, почему продолжает нараспашку распахивать ставни и хранить предрассветные встречи в секрете — прервать их, раз и навсегда, ему ничего не стоит.

Джеффри удивительно прямолинеен, но очевидные вещи признавать отказывается.

В предрассветные часы Джонатан выглядит особенно измученным, молчаливым и иссушенным. МакКалум — упрямец, а не глупец, и видит, как время в обществе эконов, гордых и самовлюблённых выблядков, изнуряет тело и душу Рида, заменяя доктора блеклой тенью самого себя. Джонатан не раскрывает всех тайн, ни единым словом не выдаёт, что происходит с ним за закрытыми дверьми элитного клуба, но раз за разом возвращается не в стены Пембрукского госпиталя, а к охотнику. Каждый раз — с одной и той же просьбой. приказом. желанием?

МакКалуму, впрочем, всё равно — МакКалум и так знает больше, чем иные смертные. Из тех, кому знать об этом не следует, но кто поразительно долго остаётся в живых.

И каждый раз его тихую просьбу беспрекословно исполняет.

— Как скажешь, вампир.

Рид всегда молчит, глубоко тянет воздух в пустые лёгкие через крепкую хватку грубой ладони на горле. Джеффри почти уверен: ублюдок даже не нуждается в воздухе, и все его действия, заставляющие невольно то ослабить хватку, то взять небольшой перерыв, чтобы не навредить сильнее, лишь рефлексы и привычки из старой жизни. Благодаря физиологии вампира — всегда невыносимо узкий, до темных пятен перед глазами и крепко сжатых челюстей. Один раз — недовольно вскрикивает; болезненный стон тонет под тяжелым хрипом МакКалума и скрипом кровати. Вцепляется изуродованной, когтистой ладонью в простыни до треска ткани, замирает, и Джеффри остаётся только гадать — от слабости, или же то подготовка хищника к смертельному прыжку.

За ожиданием — облегченный вздох и просьба повторить.

МакКалум советует ему катиться в Ад, Рид в долгу не остаётся и парирует — за мужеложство им обоим уготовано вариться в одном котле. От мысли, что Джонатану ещё хватает человечности демонстрировать свой дерьмовый британский юмор, испытывает только облегчение.

Рид в слепой доверчивости тянется за поцелуем — МакКалум грозится вырвать тому клыки пассатижами, если он хотя бы прикоснётся.

Первым из сил выбивается МакКалум. Перестаёт вжимать Джонатана лбом в подушку, разжимая пальцы на коротких волосах, обессилено утыкается лбом тому меж лопаток. Короткий всплеск нежности посреди этой по-настоящему животной случки — лёгкий поцелуй — заставляет Рида слабо вздрогнуть, и МакКалум чувствует, как напрягается под ним доктор Рид.

Его используют — это Джеффри понимает достаточно быстро. Смиряется, в общем-то, тоже. Свою долю удовольствия получает, и власть над вампиром, зависимым от его прикосновений, резких движений и распирающей нутро плоти, пьянит куда сильнее, чем адреналин в крови от зачистки гнезда скалей. Это удовольствие противоестественное, чуждое и до знакомства с Ридом было ему совсем незнакомо. МакКалум чурается его, запретного, и в то же время отчаянно жаждет вновь ощутить подобное.

Верный пёс на крепкой привязи, он обязан испытывать к себе отвращение не меньшее, чем испытывает к эконам и конкретно к Риду.

— Так ты и не скажешь, в чём же дело? — сдаётся и нарушает тишину Джеффри также первым. Не утруждает себя тем, чтобы собраться и привести себя в порядок после разрядки, лишь откидывается на стену позади и протягивает руку за сигаретами у стола. Рид и сам не спешит подниматься, сверлит взглядом алых глаз потолок и по-прежнему чувствует горячую тяжесть тела охотника рядом. Двигаться мучительно больно, но этого он и добивался ведь; вскоре вампирская кровь своё дело сделает.

— Не могу. Но… С тобой и Стражами всё всегда предельно просто. Ясно. Я знаю, чего ожидать от тебя и твоих людей. От бесконечной лжи, за спиной и в лицо, я….

— И я с совершенно простыми намерениями вытрахиваю из тебя всю эту дурь, Рид, я понял.

На миг их взгляды пересекаются: осуждающий — Джонатана, бросающий вызов — Джеффри. Легко забыть об их разной природе и о близких целях в эти предрассветные встречи, необходимые, на самом-то деле, также обоим.

— В общем и целом, — заключает Рид, прикрывая глаза и не ожидая удара на чужой территории, во власти охотников, сердце одного из которых так близко и бьётся быстрее, чем надобно бы, — ты прав, МакКалум. Кажется, благодарить тебя за это не стоит.

Ответ — знакомое чертыхание через зубы, усмешка и колкость привычные.


End file.
